Endeavour Dreams of Things to Come
by libraryelf
Summary: Strange has a dream or was it two.


ENDEAVOUR

 **Dreams of things to Come**

I don't own the characters; I just like to use them in stories.

Strange turned off the lights, checked the door and windows, just because he was a policeman didn't mean he had to be careless in his home security. Maybe Morse was making him paranoid.

"Bloody hell," muttered Strange, even at home he could not get away from Endeavour Morse. As he settled down to sleep, he was restless; he turned and twists, as the dream began.

He was standing in the middle of the yard at the School. He recognized it, he had been there enough. He could see people moving around, he heard sing, and then he saw this older man walking, holding his arm, bumping into people and then the man collapse. The dream changes, he sees the man, who collapsed, in a hospital bed and another man is there, he looks familiar, and the man in the bed says, "Tell Lewis I'm sorry." The other man calls for nurse has machines start making a loud noise.

The dreams changes again, Strange sees the one man who looked familiar and another man standing in front of a door. The door opens and there is something or someone on a bed and is covered up. One of the men walked in and uncovered the man that had collapsed and kissed his forehead and walked out.

Strange didn't understand who these people were. One of the men looked familiar, but could not place him. The other two, he didn't know. The dream took him back to the beginning, and he looked at the man, with white hair and blues that seemed to stare through you. The man seemed to stare back at him, and smiled a smirking smile, "Why is my fault you are paranoid?" Strange wakes up gasping for air, he was shaking and sweaty, and he realized he just saw Morse die.

"Who the bloody hell is Lewis?" Strange mutters, as he walks into the office and he sees Morse, a very young Morse, at his desk on the phone. Some of the others in the office were throwing things on to Morse's desk. Morse gives a blue glare, and put what they threw into the garbage. Strange stood there watching, and thinking, "One day Morse will grow into that look and no one will be throwing anything on his desk." One the men, looked over at Strange and said "Why staring at, Strange?" "You've seen skinny Morse before." Morse stops talking on the phone long enough to look at Strange with that blue glare that he will grow into and then it changed to look of concern. Strange shook his head at Morse at the fools at the other desk and walk to his desk and sat down. Morse had watched him and decided he didn't need anything or there wasn't an emergency. Morse went back of trying to get his sister and step-mother to calm down, so he figure out what was going on. Morse really didn't want to back there to house he grew up. He didn't like that place. He finally got his sister and step-mother to calm down and settle their problem between themselves. Morse still had no idea of what the problem was, Josie wanted to be nurse, Gwen didn't want her to and something about taking the train, taking a car or living at school. It was very confusing. Morse hung up the phone.

Strange wondered over to Morse and sat down by his desk. Morse looked at Strange as if he some puzzle that needed to be solved. Strange fiddle with something on Morse's desk and then looked at Morse, "Have you ever had dream that looks like it might be the future?" Strange asked, Morse looked Strange, turned the question over in his head several times and cocked his head to one side. "No I haven't." Strange gave a slight smile, Morse was now looking him like a cat, who is trying to decide whether to run or stay.

The men at the desk are now being very loud, and Strange tells them to pipe down. They glare a bit at Strange, but he does out rank them. Morse looks at them and then at Strange, he could almost be cat with its back arched and ready hiss at something. Strange asked "Do you know anyone named Lewis?" Morse thinks about the name and says "No" "Why?" Strange just smiles and says "Maybe you will one day." Strange walks away to his desk and sits down.

Strange woke up gasping for air and very sweaty, he turned on the light and grabbed his glasses. He sat there in bed and thought about the dream. He realized it was a scene from when he young and Morse was very young. He realized he had dreamed of Endeavour Morse's death years ago and he had forgotten about it. He just realized he now knows who Lewis was in the old dream. "Bloody Endeavour Morse still causing me indigestion, no service, no grave, nothing, I just might put a stone up, just to make you mad. I'll see one day soon and you can explain what you were apologizing to Lewis about."

Endeavour Morse grew into that blue glare and those men at the other desk learned not to throw things on his desk and he out lived them.


End file.
